yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako Yamada
Senpai's little sister will be either the 8th or 9th rival in Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658218329681735680 She has not been fully implemented into the game yet. She is a student at Akademi High. She is one year younger than Senpai,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665418443798265856 but is two school years behind him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652182411514478592 She will remain female, even if there is a female Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647799869734674432 Appearance Senpai's Sister will wear the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She will look like a gender-swapped version of Senpai, which means that if Senpai is customized, she would have the same skin and hair color as him. However, the little sister will have a unique hairstyle that no other NPC will have. At one point, it was made to look similar to Midori's original hairstyle,https://twitter.com/Nightmare_Spiri/status/666245716990418945 except that she had more bangs on her face.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655496168521728 Around November, her appearance was changed again. If Senpai is kept as default, the sister will have black hair and black eyes. Senpai's sister now has two pigtails that reach her shoulders, similar to the first drafts of her appearance. She has a pink heart hairpin on the top right side of her hair. She has fair skinhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670521549078831104 and light grey sneakers. It is also known that she will eventually wear special stockings to make herself stand out, as well as unique pantieshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660644067441643520 that suit her personality.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687415858939957249 Personality Senpai's little sister was originally going to be cute and innocent, but she was later changed to lewd, jailbaity and super perverted. Because of these changes, the player would feel less guilty if she was killed.https://aeadev.wordpress.com/2014/08/02/yandere-game-character-draft-little-sister/ After that she was changed to extremely clingy, childish, and emotionally dependent on Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664538752283361280 She will be a "happy anime girl".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692627621079715841 She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Routine His sister will remain in another city until the week when she is introduced.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693374512423763968 Since she will always be close to Senpai, it is presumed that she will have a similar routine to him. In order to eliminate her, the player will have to find a way to eliminate her during the few moments she is away from Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660128708305391616 If the player fails to eliminate the sister by Friday, she will force Senpai to promise to not get a girlfriend by the Confession Tree.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665272760478777344 Relationships Senpai :Main Article: Senpai Along with Osana, she and her brother used to play together when they were little.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693340076026167300 She doesn't lust after her brother. She loves her brother to the extent that she does not want him to get a girlfriend. She wants all his attention.https://twitter.com/DesertFokxtrot/status/651637321687695360 She is also extremely clingy, possessive of him, and would never want to leave his side.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664712861596299264 If she is killed, Senpai's sanity variable will greatly decrease.File:Senpai_sanity.png At the end of the sister's week, she will force her brother to agree that he'll never get a girlfriend. Osana Najimi :Main Article: Osana Najimi Osana, Senpai and his sister used to play together when they were little. Suitor In the future, the player will be able to matchmake Senpai's Sister with her suitor. She will have to make the sister love the boy even more than she loves her own brother.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662452626903011328 Gallery Sister.jpg|Orignal Design. DefaultSister.jpg|Another old design. Senpai's sister.png|Senpai's sister's outline, shown in Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future. RivalSilhouette9.png|Another silhouette of her from How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator. SenpaisImouto_Preview.png|Preview of Senpai's Sister from September Progress Report Category:Rivals Category:Unprogrammed Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona) Category:Noninteractive Category:Unkillable